Carnival
by hetalia-panda-123
Summary: Song-fic of Gumi's Carnival and Arthur Kirkland; summery sucks but give the story a chance. Pre-USUK.


Meh, just a random song-fic for "Carnival" by Gumi Megpoid. If you don't know the song, then look it up. There is an England version but the vocals aren't his, ether way I liked the song and I was bored. I will get back to my fanfictions soon, but mostly during the summer…

~*l Le Starting Now l*~

Arthur, or England, looked far out his window to a carnival in the distance. It was in that town one day per year; so if you wanted to go but couldn't till the next day, you were screwed. Arthur strained his eyes to try to see more of the carnival grounds. Of course Arthur saw the usual things, games, dunk-a-random-person, ring toss, and then he saw something he had not seen before in that specific carnival, a crimson-red merry-go-round.

"Strange, never seen one at that carnival, thought it was a traveling one." Arthur pondered out loud as he removed himself from the window to get dressed for the day. "May just go to the carnival, I'm not going to do anything else today anyway."

Arthur went into his closet and found clothes he hadn't worn in a long time, since his punk days at least, naturally he decided to be a "dare devil" and put the clothing on. His clothing choice was an all white t-shirt and a (to the ankle) black trench coat. He also wore his black skinny jeans; his shoes were black loafers. He went into the bathroom and found an old earring of his and put it into the hole, which was surprisingly opened, into his ear.

From there he went back into his room to get his phone, but heard a sound from his still open window. "I hear a pleasant sound from the distance, yet it is hateful to hear it's disagreeable, it's unfair," he stopped for a moment, noticing it was from the carnival, "though to mention that it is cute, what misery."

Arthur rolled his eyes at the noise and took off from his home, to the chilly London streets. He walked a few blocks and finally stumbled onto the carnival. He noticed that **no one** was even there. All of the game people, visitors, and even the ticket giver-outer had just up and vanished. Arthur remembered that there were even dancers there just a few moments ago. Arthur also took notice that no one even went by the carnival, the whole area was abandoned. So Arthur started twirling around in a dancing fashion and sang silently to himself as he did so:

"I wonder how far this run-down carnival is at, if only a single person is dancing here."

He decided to stop dancing and walked off to somewhere else in this carnival. Arthur walked around for a little while until he saw a model of a well light parade, then remembered all of the times he and Alfred went to one in one of his cities. What was it called, ah, New Orleans? Arthur believed he called the parade Mardi Gras. Arthur nibbled on his thumb, a force of habit when he got nervous.

Arthur remembered that Alfred left him only a day ago. They had a fight and Arthur had left Alfred's house, but did not remember even getting home, to his house. Arthur remembered that this had happened long ago, the American Revolution. Although Arthur had long ago accepted the feeling of being alone.

"Playing alone, I like being alone, all by myself, but I don't want to be alone, somebody, someone, anyone be with me," the Brit whispered to himself, but then it dawned upon him, "but there's no one here…"

Arthur chuckled madly to himself and looked up at the sky with mad looking eyes and started to dance around, spinning and such, and then sang yelled out, "Come on into the carnival; the lonely Merry-Go-Round is starting; revolving around the feelings of happiness, fun and loneliness. The lone Merry-Go-Round in the carnival rustles;" then Arthur went to a garden with a little white and pink play house for children; with the children dead on the ground, "together I play once more with the children of the garden."

Arthur, then snapping back to his senses, realized that the children were dead and cold on the ground and were bleeding from the mouth. "Belt-up git." He whispered to himself as he continued on.

Arthur passed various things as he tried to find the exit. He found acrobatics, dying in mid-flip and crashing to the ground with a sickening "crack." Arthur thought of how much pain it would be to die like that, but realized that he was a country so he could live forever; right?

Scenes came flashing into Arthur's mind has he stood there. A car's headlights, blood, a white room, screaming, Alfred's happy face turn into one with tears and blood stains, an ambulance, then it stopped. Arthur's eyes were wide with fear, but shook out those thought from her head and continued on to find the exit.

Arthur started feeling famished so decided to find some food. Upon finding the food area, he saw people were dead around it and also, no food was there. "Damn, everything is eaten. But there's no one, it's deserted!"

Then a little china doll caught Arthur's eye, and approached said doll. Thus the doll opened its mouth and mimicked Arthur's voice to a T. "Come on into the Carnival, the crimson Merry-Go-Round is starting; the continuous spins are the darlings of nausea!" Then Arthur, freaked out by this point, punched the doll into the ground below it and busted into a million pieces. Arthur laughed at the silly mess he made.

"_Dance for me Arthur, dance for me, I want a new dancer. Just for me, a new dancer, leave your soul to my disposal. Allow me to let you dance love."_ Arthur looked for the source of the noise "_Love I am over here, in the mirror."_ Arthur looked into the mirror and saw himself, in a white dress shirt, green sweater-vest, and tan dress pants. The outfit he wore to Alfred's house, although when he moved closer he saw that "he" was covered in blood, and it all looked like his blood. "_Dance Arthur, it may be the last thing you do here."_

Arthur's body willed him to dance but instead of dancing, he collapsed on the muddy ground, coating the knees of his jeans with mud. "Carnival, the Carnival, always the Carnival, but I won't dance; Carnival, forever the Carnival, because it mortifies! It can't be seen, it is incomprehensible!" Then Arthur got up in sudden realization of what the thing in the mirror was, "But you have seen it, haven't you, the human stench of jealousy and desire?"

The being in the mirror hissed and moved away from Arthur. Arthur moved toward the mirror and punched the hard, cold glass, and let his blood run free. A crazy smile appeared on Arthur's face as he removed his hand from the mirror and started dancing and singing again, "How far will the abandoned Carnival be, if only a single person is dancing here? Glancing at the side of a clinquant parade, I chew at my finger~!"

Arthur kept on singing and dancing as he approached a fountain he did not notice before, and leapt into it, still singing:

"Playing alone, I like being alone, all by myself, but I don't want to be alone  
Somebody, someone, anyone be with me - But there's no one there

Come on into the Carnival, the lonely Merry-Go-Round is starting  
Churning around the feelings of happiness, fun and desolation.

Come on into the Carnival, the crimson Merry-Go-Round is starting  
The continuous spins weave the darlings of nausea  
The bright red Merry-Go-Round in the carnival rumbles  
as I mock myself for making a disgusting mess

Joy, Fun, Devastation."

Arthur started laughing like a madman as he splashed around the fountain. He finally stopped after hearing a person's voice. "_Arthur, I'm sorry we fought, I'll do anything, just please, wake up! I want to see your face full of color, your forest green eyes sparking with a friendly gleam, I want you to make your food 'cause I really do like it. Just please wake up, Francis is here too, Scott as well… Wake up."_

Arthur instantly noticed that the voice was Alfred's and Arthur snapped out of his madman like idiocy. "ALFRED! Please help me! I want to get out of here! What do you mean by wake up?! Alfred!"

Arthur blinked but opened his eyes to a pure white room, a hospital room to be exact. He moved his head and saw his brothers Scott (Scotland) and Francis (France) around his ex-boyfriend Alfred, trying to stop his crying.

"Git, I can't get up. Can you come here so I can hug you?" Arthur mumbled just loud enough so Alfred could dash over to him and hug him; which he did.

"IGGY you got me worried; how do you feel bro?!"

"Fun, fear, devastation…"

Then Arthur fell back into the darkness.

~*l Le End l*~

R&R MEH PEOPLES~! R&R= read and review for ya'll that don't know. Hope you liked it, anything you want me to write please tell me in the comments or PM. I had fun writing this, tell me what hetalia pairing you want me to write and I will.

HASTA LA PASTA~!

Panda~


End file.
